Father's Day
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: A couple short stories about Father's Day. Father's come in all shapes and sizes, and not all fathers are biological. But they're always there for you. (All will be poasted today) Make sure to wish your father's a happy Father's Day and give them a big hug
1. Lena

Lena looks out her bedroom window, it was a foggy night, there was barley any stars in sight, she couldn't even see the moon. She looks back into her tower room, rusty floors, broken bed, and on her nightstand was a cage with crow named 'mr Poe' although her aunt Magica calls him ratface, Lena has a different name for him. She walks up to it and gives it some crackers. She then started to tear up. She placed the cage on her desk and sobbed.

"Dad, I don't know if you can understand what I'm saying or not"Lena paused "If you do, I just wanted to say that I love you and I wish you were here. Well in duck form. I'm doing the best I can. I try to do what's right for the family, I try to do what's right for you, this is the only way to free us. I wish I knew what to do. I actually have friends, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie. They're so nerdy but they're really nice and sweet. I don't want to hurt them but I have to. It's the only way to save us. If you were here you'd tell me what the right thing to do was. I wish I knew, I want to save our family but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry for failing today. I hope your not too mad at me. Thanks for listening"She pets the crow in the cage and sets it back on her dresser. It was a cold night she walked back to bed and just before she turned off the light she whispered to poe "Happy Father's Day"


	2. Gladstone

Gladstone was questioning everything. "Should I do it? What harm would it be? I mean honestly would he really care?" Gladstone looked at the calendar Sunday, June 17 Father's Day. Gladstone doesn't have a father and honestly he never did. His father was very serious and he worked a lot, and when he wasn't working he was either yelling at gladstone or ignoring him. he died when gladstone was only ten years old. After that he was raised by his aunt Matilda and the professor Ludwig von drake. He never called them 'Mom' or 'Dad' they never asked him to. It was always 'Aunt Matilda and 'Professor' But they are the ones who took care of him. He knew he wasn't exactly easy to handle either, his selfishness, his lack of hard work, he doesn't even visit them.

He does remember one thing about the professor. He was a hard worker like his father. Although he actually greeted gladstone when he was there. Gladstone wanted nothing to do with them. Matilda was going out of town to visit a family member and Gladstone was left behind with the professor. He took gladstone to his office and showed off his inventions. "Wow professor, these are actually really cool"Gladstone said.

The professor didn't respond, he was working on something brand new. Gladstone walked a little closer but not too close. He was careful not to disturb him.

The professor looked at the frightened child "It won't hurt you gladstin"He said "You can come closer if you like"He said.

Gladstone slowly walked closer, he sat down on the stool next to Him. The professor explained what he was making and how it worked Gladstone didn't really understand everything he was saying but it was nice to spend some time with him.

Gladstone never experienced a real father. He always wanted a real family. Matilda and the professor were the closest thing he had to a real family but he was too stubborn and selfish to realize it. He wanted what Donald had. He never realized that he had something just as good Until he left.

He hasn't even spoken to them in a year. They only call when checking on Gladstone and it's always Matilda. Gladstone wished he wasn't such a stupid child. They could've had an actual relationship but it was too late now. Or was it?

Gladstone grabbed the phone and called the professor a familiar voice answered "Ello dere, professor Ludwig von drake speaking".

"Hey professor it's me, gladstone"

"Gladstone?...is everything alright?"the professor asked

"Yeah I just wanted to check on you, how's it going?"

"Everything is exceptional, why are you calling me anyway? This really isn't like you at all"He asked.

"Just checking on you, give my best to aunt Matilda"He said.

"Alrighty, I will"

Gladstone hung up the phone. He didn't go as far as he hopped but this was a start. "Happy Father's Day professor".


	3. Uncle Donald

It's been six months since Donald has seen Della. They've giving up all hope of her coming back. Donald was both depressed and exhausted. Taking care of three babies wasn't an easy task they had to be fed, changed, held, cleaned. It was too much for Donald to handle by himself. Maybe everyone else was right, His Uncle Scrooge, Jose, Daisy and even Gladstone. He wasn't suited to be their father, the boys would be better off being raised by wolves.

He heard crying coming from the bedroom it was Huey, by now Donald could tell the difference. To avoid waking the others he slowly and carefully walked over to the crib and held Huey. He stopped crying as soon as Donald held him. How was Donald supposed to support three kids without a job? Everyone knew Donald was the absolute worst choice to raise them. But Della did choose him. Out of all the people in all the world, the lucky cousin, the gods they knew as friends, even the uncle that took them in as kids. Della chose Donald. Maybe it was her only choice, maybe she wasn't thinking straight, or maybe she knew what she was doing, Either way she still chose him. He held huey and made him a bottle and fed him. Why tho? Why did Della chose him to watch her eggs? Did it even matter? Donald didn't have much left to live for anymore with her leaving, maybe Della chose him not because they needed him but because he needed them?

Donald placed Huey back in his crib with his brothers "I can't promise that you're mother will come back, I can't promise that I'll be a perfect parent, I can't promise that I won't make mistakes, I can't even promise ill always be here but I do promise to do my best, I promise no matter what happens you are loved, you are cherished, you mean more to me then anything in this world, I promise you'll always have someone there with you, I promise as long as I'm alive I I won't let anything happen to you, I will work hard, and do the best I can to take care of you. I love you boys more then life itself" Huey, Dewey and Louie were fast asleep, When Donald saw them together like that it was hard to see anything but his sister "Hang on to one another, for as long as you can"Donald kissed each boy on their forehead and turned off the light.

From then on Donald has been their Mother, Father, Uncle, and everything they ever needed. They were always loved, treasured and comforted.

A father isn't always someone your born with, it's someone who loves you more then anything, the type that will love you no matter what, someone who will take care of you and cherishes you. Someone who takes the time to tell you what she right and what's wrong. Someone like Uncle Donald.

 **happy Father's Day to all the great fathers out there! 💕💕💕**


End file.
